Kupu-Kupu Kertas
by ai.hikaru1
Summary: seperti kupu-kupu yang terus terbang, itulah hidup, kita harus terus berjuang untuk melauinya. paling gak bisa bikin summary,,, langsung baca aja deh,,, :D


_Iseng-iseng buka buku jaman sekolah dulu, eh malah nemu coretan-coretan yang dulu pernah di buat. harap dimaklumi jika ceritanya kurang mengena, namanya juga masih belajar,,,, :)_

"Kupu-kupu Kertas"

Minggu 26 desember, seperti mimpi yang tak kunjung berakhir. Tsunami telah menghantam tanah kelahiranku, menyapu semuanya hingga rata dengan tanah. Tak ada yang tersisa, semua hanya tinggal puing-puing tek berbentuk. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, jerit tangis menggema bersahutan.

Kususuri puing reruntuhan hanya untukmencari dimana keberadaan keluargaku berada. Ayah, Ibu, Nenek, dan juga adikku. Tak lupa posko-posko darurat juga turut kusinggahi, namun nihil, mereka tak ada. Aku terus mencari dimanapun, tak peduli keringat yang membanjir, panas yang memanggang, tetes-tetes hujan yang seperti jarum menusuk urat-urat dalam tubuhku, dan dingin yang membekukan. Hingga, tiga hari kemudian kutemukan dua malaikat terhebatku telah terbujur kaku saling memeluk, memberi perlindungan dan kekuata.

Aku hanya bisa bersimpuh, tanpa air mata, hanya sesak yang merasuk hingga ke sumsum tulangku. Dua wanita terhebatku kini telah tiada. Serasa runtuh sudah duniaku turut tersapu gelombang laut. Tak akan pernah lagi kulihat sinar redup dari sorot mata mereka, ibu dan nenekku. Tak akan ada lagi senyum lembut dan berlaian kasih dari tangan mereka.

Usai pemakaman aku kembali menyusuri daratan, dari posko ke posko, hingga tibalah aku di sebuah posko kecil yang jauh dari keramaian. Kulihat sesosok tubuh mungil yang meringkuk di pojok tenda. Raut wajah yang kuyu dan letih. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati malaikat kecilku. Berjuta rasa syukur terlantun dalam hatiku. Sorot matanya begitu redup, dan tangan mungilnya begitu lemah kala merangkulku.

"Kakak...!" Serunya ceria, melupakan rasa letih dan trauma yang mungkin menderanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis dihadapan adikku, menangis syukur.

"Terimakasih Tuhan," Ucapku dalam hati berulang kali.

"Ayah, Ibu dan nenek dimana? Kenapa tidak bersama kakak?" tanyanya polos..

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku untuk meredam perih dan sesak. Kurasakan basah di pundakku. Ia sudah cukup mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, meski tanpa ku ucapkan.

Waktu terus merangkak, beberapa bulan telah terlewat usai musibah geombang pasang. Aku dan adikku menempati rumah sempit yang disediakan oleh pemerintah. Ayah tak pernah lagi kutau dimana keberadannya, bagaimana kabarnya,entah masih hisup ataukah sudah berpulang.

Sejak hari itu, adikku sakit. Tak pernah lagi kulihat tawa cerianya, sinar kebahagiaannya, dan omelan cerewetnya. Ia bagai patung manekin. Hanya diam di dalam kamar. Kala malam menyambut, selalu kudengar teriak ketakutan dan lirih kesakitn yang terlantun dari bibir mungilnya. Air mata tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari kedua maniknya. Entah apa yang telah menimpanya kala itu. Aku hanya bisa mendekapnya, seolah-olah mengatakan, "kamu tidak sendiri, ada kakak disini."

Semakin hari ia semakin seperti orang gila, berteriak ketakutan, tertawa seperti seorang psikopat, kadang menangis dan berbicara seorang diri. Pernah sekali aku membawanya ke seorang psikiater untuk memeriksakan kejiwaannya.

"Trauma hebat membuat jiwa adik anda terganggu." ucap sang psikiater dengan tenangnya.

"bagaimana cara untuk menyembuhkannya?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Komunikasi dan selalu temani adik anda, jika tetap tidak bisa, jalan satu-satunya adalah memasukkannya ke rumah sakit jiwa."

Bagai tersayat pedang saat mendengar jawaban dari sang psikiater. Rs jiwa?, tubuhku melemas tiada daya sama sekali. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika malaikat kecilku harus menghuni salah satu bilik rs jiwa.

Semua saran psikiater kulakukan, kecuali memasukkannya ke rs cukup aku kehilanganorang tua dan nenekku. Aku tak ingin lagi kehilangan satu-satunyakaluarga yang aku punya.

Mengajaknya berkomunikasi, menemaninya bermain dan tidur, menyuapi makan, memandikannya, menyisir rambut, berganti pakaian dan semuanya, tak pernah sekalipun aku meninggalkannya. Semua aku lakukan hanya demi kesembuhannya, hanya untuk mengembalikan warna dalam hidupnya yang hitam putih. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perlahan demi perlahan ia kembali pulih. Tek pernag lagi ada teriakan ketakutan dan tawa psikopat, bahkan sudah hampir tak pernah lagi aku lihat air mata menetes dari kedua mata beningnya.

"Kakak..! Aku ingin pulang," ucap kyuubi, adikku suatu senja.

"Pulang? Pulang kemana? Rumah kita kan ada disini?" tanyaku tak bingung dan tak paham dengan ucapannya.

"Pulang ketempat dimana ada ayah, ibu dan juga nenek." jawabnya dengan senyum polos dan pandangan mata yang kosong.

"Kalau Kyuu pulang kesana, bagaimana dengan kakak? Hanya Kyuubi yang kakak punya sekarang," ujarku lirih sambil mendekapnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka kak Naru."

"Kyuu tidak boleh pergi kesana, Kyuu harus tetap disini bersama kak Naru." Bujukku dengan suara tercekat.

"kakak sangat menyeyengimu Kyuu, jangan tinggalkan kakak sendirian."

Tanpa sadar buliran air mata kembali tertumpah setelah sekian lama tertahan.

Senja telah berlalu, dan pagi pun kembali menguasai.

Dan pagi itu, kutemukan adikku tergeletak di bawah ranjang. Darah mengalir dari urat nadi lengennya yang terpotong. Aku berteriak kesetanan meminta pertolongan. Semua tetangga berhamburan datang untuk menolong, namun semua telah terlambat. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, takdir berkehendak lain. Aku hanya bisa menangis pilu, dan bersimpuh didepan nisannya.

Tiga malaikatku kini telah pergi, pergi untuk menjemput kebahagiaan. Hanya aku yang tertinggal seorang diri disini, berjuang untuk terus hidup menyongsong masa depan.

Waktu terus berjalan, tak terasa sudah tujuh tahun berlalu semenjak tragedi yang selalu menjadi mimpi burukku. Tragedi yang telah mengambil keluargaku. Sudah tiga tahun adikku pergi menyusul ibu dan nenekku, meninggalkanku seorang diri.

Banyak yang sudah berubah, pembangunan dan perbaikan pun sudah mulai dilakukan untuk mengembalikan kota yang pernah mati. Sebuah monumen dibangun di pesisir pantai untuk mengenang para korban yang tewas, dan sebagai pengingat akan tragedi yang telah meluluh lantakkan hampir seluruh kota.

Beredar sebuah kabar jika yang menangani pembengunan dan perbaikan adalah seorang pengusaha baru yang sangat kaya dan sukses. Dia bersedia menangani proyek ini karena keluarganya juga turut menjadi korban. Dari bisik-bisik yang aku dengar, beliau merupakan salah satu korban selamat yang beruntung. Merantau keluar pulau, di terima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar, mendapat jabatan tinggi, lalu diangkat menantu oleh atasannya untuk dinikahkan dengan putrinya yang janda dan memiliki satu orang anak.

"sungguh beruntung nasib orang itu, meski harus menikahi seorang jandi dan mempunyai satu orang anak, setidaknya ia tidak sepertiku yang tinggal sendirian dan terus terpuruk dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu." fikirku getir.

Tanggal 26 Desember, tanggal dan bulan yang sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu. Aku berdiri didepan menumen dan meletakkan dua buket bunga lili putih di bawahnya. Mengenang dua malaikat hidupku yang turut menjadi korban. Sebelum ketempat ini aku terlebih dahulu ketempat malaikat kecilku tertidur dengan tenang, berdo'a untuknya agar ia selalu bahagia disana.

Seseorang meletakkan empat buket bunga lili putih di sebelat buket bunga yang kubawa.

Hening, hanya suara gemuruh ombak yang memecah keheninga. Angin bertiup begitu lembut membawa sebuah kedamaian yang begitu menentramkan. Aku memandangi langit biru yang terhampar begitu luas di atasku.

"Semoga kalian bahagia disana." Bisikku lirih pada angin yang berhembus.

"Mereka pasti bahagia disana, percayalah." sahut seseorang di sebelhku.

Sontak aku segera menatapnya, karena suaranya yang begitu familiar bagiku. Mataku terpaut pada wajahnya yang juga memandangi langit biru. Wajah yang telah lama kurindukan dan menghilang dari hidupku. Wajah orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupku.

"Ayah,,,,,,"

"End"

 _akhir cerita yang menggantung, silahkan para pembaca untuk membayangkan sendiri seperti apa kelanjutan hidup Naru._

 _akhir kata,,,,,_

 _terima kasi,,,,,_

 _mohon review dan kritik atau sarannya,,,, ^_^_


End file.
